Speedy One-shots
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: Random One-Shots in the Sonic Universe featuring all your favourite characters. Requests are welcome! Chapter 8- You got sucked into the plot hole too!
1. Dreams Of An Absolution

**Dreams Of An Absolution***

This tale starts in the deep future. 200 Years to be exact, but future we all thought today would be a reality was lost long ago. Our expectations of a world being run by technology such as flying cars and teleportation devices along every street corner and the being able to travel through time and depths of space, going to the moon to going through Jupiter's rings and beyond travelling to the centre of the Universe*. But not having been blinded by the joy's of moving forward (**Meet The Robinsons Reference**), but there was place for world peace with everyone living in harmony. The Earth at it's purest form since the very creation of our dear and wonderful planet.

But.

Sadly our perfect world is just in our imaginations whether a fallen hero, citizen or even a reduced villain, the one thing they had in common is that they all wished that they could go back and change the fate of the 'Day Of Disaster'. The day brought ruin to the Earth from top which we live on to its very core.

Now the Planet is filled with lava up to 12 feet high and destroyed building and bridges still crumbling and decaying, but the most obvious feature flaw in this sight. There were now people around. The city if you could visually see, you would you would say this city was in crisis in addition to the silent wind that blows.

But again there always is hope.

There is one person who determined to save us and the world.

In the Crisis City above watching over it, trying to keep it safe. Probably to many a surprise to see. A white-grey Hedgehog- Telekinetic one may I add with amber inriched eyes, wearing just white gloves with a neon mark on it and shoes coloured dark and light blue. Just 14 Years Old. Levitating with a neon green aura around his body through the destroyed city, gazing intensely at the ruined metropolis in front of him while still deep in his own thoughts, telling his story.

_This world was devastated before I was born_

_A harsh bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness_

_Life is a struggle and people live without hope_

_How did this happen?_

_No one will answer me directly_

_But they always point... to the flames._

Suddenly an enormous flame formed from the fiery pit below him, but he simply just blow it away with his telekinetic energy and continued with his thoughts.

_These Flames._

_They burn away at my world, destroying everything in their path._

_They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat,_

_The Flames of Disaster known as Iblis._

Ever since he was born he never knew how he was going to defeat this immortal being, but what he did know is that he was going to find a way or die trying.

**Well that was short, but still I was bored and wanted to do something quick and I decided to start off my brand new one- shot season with the best Sonic character and to me cutest (my heart flutters^^) with Sliver with his (sort of) amazing entry to the Sonic Universe- Though every time I see the cutscene in Sonic 06, I always have the giggles for some reason- I thinks its the music or the monologue itself, I don't know.**

**I decided to do a one-shot, just to do something, since I didn't want to be completely on hiatus from fanfiction and since one-shots are quick and easy, I came up with this and to add variety.**

***BEST SONG EVER-My favourite Character theme song of all time!**

***Mario Galaxy for the win**

**Please Read & Review- As well?... I don't know what I'll do next, but if you'll be so kind, you can help me decide and request something.**

**I don't own Sonic Series**


	2. Before Unleashed

**Before Unleashed**

It was time. For the decider on which either Good or Evil would reign supreme.

On a spaceship fleet far removed from the earth's atmosphere. On the sky deck were hundreds of generic sliver, but deadly robots all lined up in perfect rows and columns. Waiting for their target. Behind them was the head honcho himself, the man responsible for all the destruction and chaos to the earth and the innocent people that living in it.

He was quite old man with a bald head, a disfigured pinkish nose, his most important facial part noticeable was his fuzzy and long mustache, he always wore with pride. He was wearing a black and read solider- like uniform with golden round buttons and skinny trousers that somehow attached to his black boots with metallic straps.

He just sat there in his grey egg-o-matic with his personalized black 'Eggman' logo on the front, waiting for his arch-nemesis or as he called him 'That pesky little Hedgehog'.

And then his wish was granted.

From out of nowhere something zoomed around the battleship, beating every single robot in a flash. You wouldn't have been able to see who or what it was, no matter how far you stretch your eyelids and how big your pupils grew, but all you could see was just a blue blur.

After being hidden in the shadows, the hero had appeared. He wasn't your average Superman or as strong as the Hulk. Instead he was a cobalt blue Hedgehog with exactly 8 (**Or 9**) long spikes as hair and the only thing he wore were red soap shoes with a white streak and clear as white gloves with cuffs around his wrists. Weird, I know, but if you looked in to his dark green eyes and trademark grin. You could tell he was a hero through and through. And that was all he wanted and destined to be.

But now there was no time to waste.

Both of them were staring into at each other with high intensity. Our hero, here had been through a lot. Going through the depths of space and even manipulated the sands of time.

Yes.

It was the final Showdown. And for the hero's sake and for his friends, including a Fox with two tails and a giant Knucklehead, a pink hedgehog that followed him around a lot, even for the Faker* and for all the people on earth it was going to be good.

* * *

*After 10 intimidating seconds there was a loud yell of "Fire" and 10 missiles per second were being shot at our hero. He immediately sprang into action, dodging through all the missiles by running while doing cool slow motion flips and tricks. He then leaped up on to one the ships large black and red arch wall, sneering- and if your wondering how he did that, he's the fastest thing alive just so your not confused. But was taken off and replaced with shock as more cannon fire was being shot at him, but still raced on in to the enemy base. Our villain noticing this used one of his gadets from his Egg-o-matic, a claw hand the size of a colassis. He tried to grab our young hero and succeded too and pulled him back, so he was in his clutches, proud that he finally achieved his goal halfway at least.

But then the Blue Hedgehog closed his eyes, but not in defeat. The doctor looked confused, his rival giving up so easily, so he got out another mechicanical hand from his arsenal, covering him and tight his grip. Little did he know our hero was starting to glow as 7 Emeralds- formally known as the Chaos Emeralds were amazingly floating above him. And with so much power absorbed into him and then...

BANG!

He broke through the hevey metal, breaking it into worthless bits and escaped his confindment, but the blue blur were used to looked different.

He was now the colour of pure gold as pure as his heart from head to toe and his spikes were all up and could swear you could see some sparkling aura around him. This transformation was some people and some us (**The Fans- Like me:)**) call Super Sonic*!

The Evil now scared out of his mind and starteed to fly away in his Egg-o-matic. The super formed Hedgehog took the chance and flew up and destroyed the Egg fleet in a flash. His next target was the guy himself, who was closing all the doors that are strong as steel behind him like a coward, but being Super Sonic, he was invinsible and smashed through the mechicanical doors leaving giant wholes.

Eventrally he catched with him causing a collison. Making the Doctor fall to the stone ground. Super Sonic floated down and grinned at the scene before him. The Doctor was on his hands and knees begging for remorse like a wuss on his knees.

So he simply said flatly with a cocky smile "Looks like this is the millionth time I win".

* * *

**Another chapter of the one-shot season just for you-One of my old ones from before and if you never saw it here you go its a one shot so it will be added to the collection:)**

**So in school we had to do a descriptive writing 'Assessment' for English Class and got a 6L (or for you Americans or to others abroad A-) And it was about Heroes and Villains and I was like why don't I do Sonic and that is excatly what I did by rewriting the opening to Sonic Unleashed- would have done Mario Galaxy, but I can't describe Bowser for smack. When I told my friend she told me that I basically wrote fanfiction in class and then I uploaded for all you people who want to remember or never seen or played Unleashed. ****If your wondering why I kept calling Sonic 'hero' and Eggman 'Villain', it was my idea not to really mention their names during this, just to add some flavour=P**

***Shadow Fangirls don't flame *hides under bed***

***The first part of this one- shot was my assessment and I never got to finish it cause time ran out, but one of my targets from my teacher was to finish it!- that was how much she liked it!**

***Everybody's Super Sonic Racing (Love the Cash Cash Remix, but the original is still good)**

**Please Read & Review- Still expecting requests for any character you want, but the next one will- thanks to Lucy about Shadow and the Black doom himself.**

**I don't own Sonic Series**


	3. Having Amnesia Is Tough

**Finding Out Your Past Is Tough And So Is Amnesia**

In Station Square about a mile away were away from the big city itself where the grass was greener, trees in the forest were as tall as small buildings in the town and instead of the draining sounds of traffic and the people. The only sound you could here was the sweet serene sound of the quiet breeze in the wind, but all in all there was complete silence.

In this calm and almost empty environment was a; if you would see him, he would seem either in or out of place; depending on the weird things you see on a daily basis. A Black Hedgehog with spikes upward slightly with red highlights(**If you call them that**) as hair and him wearing nothing, but black, white shoes with a red streak which enable him the skate in instead of run and on his hands white gloves with large cuffs which in it's had place two golden rings, one on each hand, as pure as real gold. But he himself didn't know the power it for neither some reason he didn't know, but as a matter fact how they got there in the first place nor did he know where he how he got in Station Square area in the first place. Everything was just a blur in his mind.

The Hedgehog was standing still with his arms crossed; one with the wind, eyes staring over a hillside over just above Station Square as a tatty newspaper reading '**Fire In The Sky Festival Celebration!- 50 Year Return Of Black Comet**' brushed on his knees, but was unfazed, silently thinking about his past and what it may or may not be.

_Shadow The Hedgehog..._

_Why does that name haunt me?_

_It's the only name I can remember_

_And. That gruesome image. _He thought out loud while remembering the flashback itself.

**Flashback**

Shadow was running as fast as he could through a white and barren hallway whilst holding a young girl's hand wearing a light blue dress and shoes with a darker cardigan on, leading her though into a room. He had turned around to face her, but she had a worried face on as, behind her were a group of soldiers- One of them holding a gun straight up at her. She turned to see me one last time before a gun shot was heard* and he shouted "MARIA*".

_Who I am... And why can't I remember anything_

_And who is this Maria_

He kept thinking over and over to try and making anything add up. Still thinking he then looked up to notice a reddish cloud, circling above the atmosphere, covering the deep blue sky with almost darkness. The cloud fully formed in the middle of the city and one by one disfigured monsters started to appear from the dark cloud and started to destroy the city.

Shadow just looked on and heaved a groan. "Hmn, look how pathetic they are!" Turned around and started to mutely walk away "I don't have time for these humans".

"Shadow..." An eerie voice spoke. Shadow flicker his eyes for a moment before immediately rotating himself to the position he was previously in to find out where or who the mysterious voice came from.

He saw a strange alien creature, not put off by it form, but had a cautious face on.

"As you can see hear, the day of reckoning will soon be here" The creature motioning his hands in the direction of nearest town in Station Square, Westopolis, the city now feeling the Aliens rath and in its soon to be wrecking state.

He turned his attention back to Shadow. "Find the 7 Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me as promised"

"Huh? Who are you and how do you know I'm Shadow" He asked demanding answers.

"And what are talking about?" He questioned.

But instantly the creature disappeared in a flash, dropping bombs as he flew away into the sky, and as bombs impact makes a smoke screen, blinding Shadow's vision. And went he composed himself and tried to look for the creature that had all the answers, but realised it had gone.

"Just what was that all about?*" He asked himself.

"If he says he knows the truth about who I am... Then like it or not I have to believe him"

"The only way I'm going to get the secrets of my past is to get those Chaos Emeralds". And with a determined face is skated down to Westopolis to hopefully find a Chaos Emerald, but most importantly his past.

**Requested By Lucy Labrador**

**Ah, Shadow your backstory has been rough. Had Amnesia 3 times, his first best friend died, is technically an Android, Your co-creator was an alien and is called emo by the Sonic community. Sad life, but we still love you!**

**And also I have to say it-Shadow had to find THAT DAMN FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD**

*** Just some trivia- In the Japanese version of Shadow The Hedgehog, you actually see Maria's body fall to the ground- But this game being helped by 4kids they cut that out**

***And Shadow goes into the emo corner once again XD**

***Another fan fact in the original screenshot for this game- Shadow was supposed to say 'What the hell was that'**

**Please Read & Review- As once again I have an idea for the next one, but again your requests and suggestions are taken in consideration, they can be about any character so start reviewing!**

**I don't own Sonic Series**


	4. Introducing Me

**Introducing Me**

"Sonic, wait" A certain Pink Hedgehog cried out while trying catch up to a sort of annoyed Blue Hedgehog in front of her. She'd had been chasing him all day to try and talk to him and have a deep meaningful conversation that didn't just end in 5 seconds after she had just on the other hand had at this point been totally irritated by her following her around all day. No scratch that he would sometimes rudely think. Following him around ALL THE TIME!

Since Sonic knew from even the second they had first (**technically 18 years ago**) met on Little Planet.

* * *

Flashback

"OMG" Shouted an 8 year-old Amy Rose wearing a plain green T- shirt, an orange frilly skirt and on her feet blue and white shoes with laces she finally managed to travel all the way to Never Lake and most importantly Little Plant that only orbited above it a month a year to her one and true hero Sonic the hedgehog."Finally, today is the day; I will get to meet my Sonic!" She shrieked. She took out her trusty Tarot cards* from her pocket and kissed them. "And if my Tarot cards are right as they always are, he should be..." Amy speaking her thoughts out loud, moving her head left and right, but then motioned her head up to the floating planet her. "Right there" She smiled knowing that she was making progress and that in a matter of minutes she would meet the guy of her dreams.

_Now if I was the cutest Blue Hedgehog around which way would I be running to_ Amy repeated in her head now on Little Planet itself, walking around in Palmtree Panic still, trying to find Sonic. She sighed. _Maybe he's not here after all._ She was about to give up and go home until she was instantly spin around, making her eyes spin in circles and by the she composed herself managed to use her mixed eyesight to see a Blue Blur zooming faster than the speed of sound. And even though she thought her mind was playing tricks, she could swear the blue blur was coming back towards her and speaking in a somehow familiar voice*.

"Hey, are you all right" The blur said while holding out his hand to her.

Amy reluctantly took it and rubbed her eyes, so she could finally see properly and to her surprise looked up to notice that the person in front of her was her hero and crush, Sonic The Hedgehog with his trademark smile.

She opened her eyes and mouth wide open for a few moments while Sonic just waved his hands side to side in her face.

"Uhhh, are you lost or something"

Amy finally got herself together and breathed in, but that couldn't stop her from blurting out or doing anything that would make her seem... weird.

"OH MY GOSH I AM LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER, I CAME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE BECAUSE MY TAROT CARDS WOULD BE ABLE TO FIND YOU HERE, SO I WOULD BE ABLE TO MEET YOU, ALL MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS SAID I WAS CRAZY THAT I WOULD TO EVEN SEE YOU AROUND HERE, BUT NOW I PROVE THEM ALL WRONG, ALL MY GIRLFRIENDS THEY WILL ALL BE SO JEALOUS AFTER I TELL THEM ABOUT YOU- BOYFRIEND" She yelled really fast to him, not feeling the slightest bit embarrassed about it either while giving him a very tight hug, Sonic would later call in his future 'The bear hug of death' now just trying to squirm out of the tight hug.

"Oh, I'm Amy Rose by the way"

After that awkward meeting sadly Amy got captured by Metal Sonic, a robot created by Robotnik A.K.A Eggman now, but managed to save and after that become good friends. Amy still to this day trying to make the relationship between her and the Blue Hedgehog she adored so much in to something more.

* * *

_Man can this girl keep up _Sonic thought to himself, he was actual starting to get tired from her chasing her all day, he had lost her a few times, but then magically she found him again.

"Sonic"

"Sonic"

"Sonic"

Her annoying voice was echoing inside his head covering his ears trying drown out the noise, still keeping his will to run even faster, but then his will broke. He had hypnotically stopped in his tracks, creating skid marks on the grass floor below him just so the the Hedgehog behind could purposely catch up to her and turned around to say what he had to say for a really long time.

After a couple of seconds Amy managed to finally catch up to him, breathing heavily as she put hands on her knees as she did so, then moved her arms upwards, streching so then she could finally be face to face with Sonic and then immediately when her hug him tightly like she usally did to him. To her it was tradition to do it everytime she saw him.

"Finally, Sonic I got to catch you- I'm today had me really tired, but luckily had a lots of energy" She contiuned endlessly talking. Sonic not even listening, closing his eyes and soon after his hands starting curling into a fist

"So I'd be able to find ya so we could-" "SHUT UP" Sonic shouted at the peak of voice, interrupting her and making her confused and slightly angry.

"I just going to-"

"No shut up, you're so annoying and so is your voice" Amy just stared at Sonc stunned at what he had just said, but didn't speak while Sonic contiuned his spiteful speech.

"You have been chasing me all day, all I wanted was just peace and quiet by myself or when I'm saving the world and I _don't _get that if you all the time you keep chasing me everywhere ever since we meet" He then started to count on his fingers.

"Trying to fight Gamma, you were there"

"Extreme Gear Tornament, you were there"

"In the middle of Aquarium Park, you asked me go on a picnic with you"

"And on the BATTLEFIELD of the EXPLOIDING Egg fleet you chased me"

"But But"Amy whispered very quietly to the audasity that even Sonic couldn't hear, trying to keep a staight face. Sonic then went up in Amy's face to really give effect on what he had to next.

"And I will never and I mean _never _be you boyfriend, you crazy, obbessed stalker!" he said and almost proud of it until he realised the consquense of saying such a thing, would he get beat up with her hammer*, would she kill him or both knowing what the 12 year-old was capable of. Instead he eyes just filled up tears and her bawling becaome audiable.

"Amy, I didn't mean to-"

"Save it Sonic The Hedgehog" And that was the last thing she said till she ran off leaving a depressed and gulity Sonic.

* * *

"So that's what happened, huh" Tails said dumbfounded at the story Sonic just told him. They were sitting in the living of Tails' Workshop.

Sonic was slumped in his seat groaning. "What am I going to do? I feel terrible about what I did". _And I bet Amy feels even worse _he thought sadly to himself.

"Well, I don't know what you should do, but what I do know is that Amy won't mad forever, just find a way to make it up to her" Tails advised.

"Any ideas" Sonic asked hopefully.

"You're the one who insulted her, don't ask me" Tails stood up from his seat. "Anyway I have to go work on the Tornado" He walked out the door. "You'll think of something".

Sonic sighed at being alone at his own expense. _This personal space thing isn't as fun as I'd hoped. _He covered his head with his hands. "I've got to do something to make it up to her". He then moved everywhere the room. Something had to give him some ideas.

He looked around just to see the same old same old that wouldn't be any use to him in this situation. TV, Games, Soccer ball, but the thing that cached his eye was his old blue coloured guitar on its stand. He never really did play it often, he never had the time too, but he was in fact good at playing it though. He walked over the guitar stand and picked it up. Sonic strummed a random chord and wiggled his fingers. _Still got it _he thought_. _He smiled his first smile in minutes, and then a light bulb flashed in his head. "That's it" He yelled out loud. He grabbed the guitar he was holding and ran out of Tail's workshop back to the forest hoping that Amy was still there.

* * *

Still in the (**Now named**) Emerald Forest, Amy, her tears that just now starting to fade away was sitting by herself feeling miserable, and totally angry enough to beat Sonic with her Piko-Piko Hammer! But most of all she felt disappointed not knowing her only ever crush ever since is was 8 years-old, for the last 4 years (**or 18**) didn't like her back and though of her as just a nuisance. She sighed. _I guess he doesn't like me after all _she thought sadly, sniffled while rubbing her eyes to stop more teardrops from coming out of her eyelids. _Come on, Amy Rose your better than this _Amy though more positively. So she stood up confidently, composed herself and was about to walked off until she heard someone calling for her.

"Amy, wait"

Amy turned around to see the person or to be specific Hedgehog that had insulted her earlier. He had was running so fast, he had to skid towards her stopping right in front of her and tried to create an upbeat atmosphere than a less awkward one by doing his, before irresistible to her trademark smile, but still had an urge to smile expect she instead to tried and keep a frown and fuming expression on her face.

"What do you want" She asked angrily

"It's not about I want it's want you wanted" He sang and took his index finger and tap her nose, but then Amy slapped his hand away, irritated and moved to the side to get passed him, but Sonic held his hands out to stop her in her tracks.

"Please hear me out"

Amy snorted and tried to go around him, but Sonic still blocked her way.

"Let me thro-" She then that noticed Sonic had a strap form his shoulder around to his back and around and then looked behind him to see the Blue Guitar.

"What's up with the Guitar" She questioned.

"Are you going to hear me out?"

She hesitated. "Fine"

Sonic then spin the strap around so the Guitar was now in front of him, ready to play. "You said you wanted to know more about me" He reminded playfully.

Amy nodded, but still kept a straight face.

Sonic started to strum a few notes and to Amy's surprise sing!

"_I'm, I'm good at wasting time I think lyrics need to rhyme And you're not asking But I'm trying to grow a moustache_"

Amy held in her giggles.

"_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla Otherwise it smells like feet to me And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail And I love you when you say my name_"

She motioned her head down so that Sonic couldn't see her face, so she could smile at the compliment, but Sonic could clearly noticed her change in heart and started to sing faster.

"_If you wanna know Here it goes_

_ Gonna tell you this_

_ The part of me that'll show if you're close_

_ Gonna let you see everything_

_ But remember that you asked for it_

_ I'll try to do my best to impress _

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_

_ But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_

_ My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_

_At times confusing, slightly amusing"_

_Introducing me_"

"_Doo doo, doo doodoodoo to Doo doo, doo doodoodoo to La lalala Lalalalalalalala, da_"

Amy started to absentmindly skip to the beat through the forest and Sonic still playing and singing followed in front.

"_I never trust a dog to watch my food_

_ And I like to use to the word "dude" As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_

_ And I've never really been into cars_

_ I like really cool guitars and superheroes_

_ And checks with lots of zeros on 'em _

_I love the sound of violins And making someone smile_"

Amy now happy enough to be able to cover expression and freely smiled and laughed while Sonic just kept strumming and kept staring at Amy.

"_If you wanna know __Here it goes_

_ Gonna tell you this _

_T__he part of me that'll show if you're close_

_ Gonna let you see everything _

_But remember that you asked for it I'll try to do my best to impress_

_ But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest _

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain _

_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_

_ At times confusing, possibly amusing Introducing me" _

"_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to So be careful when you ask next time_"

Sonic just smirked at that line and Amy covered her mouth with her hand whilst shaking her head.

"_So if you wanna know _

_Here it goes Gonna tell you this _

_The part of me that'll show if you're close _

_Gonna let you see everything _

_But remember that you asked for it I'll try to do my best to impress _

_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest _

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain _

_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing? _

_At times confusing, hopefully amusing Introducing me"_

"_Doo doo, doo doodoodoo to_ _Doo doo, doo doodoodoo to_ _Doo doodoodoo_"

"Introducing me" He sang and strummed the final note, stopped and breathed deeply. "So are we-" Sonic was interrupted by Amy practically jumping on him into a tight hug and instead of Sonic trying to get out of it- This time to him, it felt... nice and had a urge to somehow reject it, but let just decided to let Amy have her moment and gladly hug back.

"Thank you Sonic" She whispered in his arms.

"Your welcome"

She let loose on her grip on the hug to face him.

"Your not seriously trying to grow a mustache are you"

* * *

**Really long, but hope you like!- Don't worry Lucy original will come!, but I hope this is close enough, my old two-shot rolled in one big one-shot since all of you enjoyed it! so it has been added to the collection- It may seem lazy, but what are going to do- I need a break anyway,my hiatus starts officially tomorrow due to exams- Wish me luck^^**

** Dedicatied to you SonAmy fans- I sort of ship it too, but not all the way- In the comics and Sonic X definetely(Season 2 finale people- I cried), but the Games all I can say is Sonic keep running, but Amy still try. **

**And if you're still shocked way I made Sonic a complete jerkface- Yeah I planned that this was an original two-shot and it was pretty hard too, making Sonic a jerk anyway. Also this will be technically a Songfic, not really, but someone will sing, won't say who, but it maybe obvious by this point, but still try and guess.**

***Tarot Cards are fortune-telling cards or something like.**

***She has a big Mother-truckin hammer**

**Please Read & Review- Original will come, but still send in all your suggestions**

**I don't own Sonic series **


	5. Sonic Heroes Learn Real Teamwork

**Sonic Heroes Learn _Real_ Teamwork**

"So why are we playing this game again Sonic?" Tails questioned sitting in the living room of his workshop on a large couch against the wall with a coffee table in front of it and on the other side the TV.

"Because I just got this game I thought it would be fun" Sonic said being optimistic. "I mean I was at the store. It was in the store window. Had money. And I was like 'What the heck', it's not that bad" He shrugged shoulders.

"But out of all the games in the store, you chose this one, why didn't you get a shooter or something" Knuckles complained while picking up the box cover and shaking it around in his fist in Sonic's face. Sonic grabbed the box out of his hands and sighed. "Oh calm down Knuckles, its not the end of the world. Just play a few levels with us"

He smiled. "It's up to 4 players" Sonic sang whilst starting waving the game in his face like he did before Knuckles, getting annoyed slapped the game away onto the floor leaving Sonic to pick it up.

"Wait if it's 4 Player, why are only the 3 of us playing?" Tails questioned again.

"Do you want to play with more people playing this game?"

"Touché from what I've since from it" Tails getting nervous.

"What ever just start the game already" Knuckles groaned waiting to get this over with and placed his feet on the table in front of him already bored.

"Arighty let's go" Sonic said as he then stood up and put the game into the Wii and sat back down in the middle of Tails and Knuckles and let the game load wile in the mean time, they got their Controllers ready.

"Ha, I'm player 1" Sonic taunted his Wii Remote making a rumble sound first.

"What ever at least I'm player 2" Knuckles said not caring

"Not your not that's me" Tails said while Sonic sniggered under his breath.

"Oh come on" Knuckles yelled before crossing his arms in frustration.

"Well at least the games loaded now" Tails smiled positively.

Sonic moved his cursor to the disc channel on the top- left and clicked the A button to reveal the game.

A small jingle with and intro started and then a very familiar and quiet, but memorable voice was heard through the room.

"_New Super-a Mario Brothers Wii_".

The 3 of them sat there quietly until a few seconds later a very hot-headed echidna broke the silence.

"This game is going to blow".

"Hush and lets play" Sonic told annoyed at him and pressed start.

* * *

***Character Selection***

"Ok, who do you want play as" Tails asked.

"Hmm" Sonic hummed out aloud narrowing down his options as between playing as either Mario or Blue Toad. Knuckles immediately making his choice, using the D-Pad (Directional Pad, sidways) chose Mario and pressed 2.

"Knuckles what the heck "

"What I was just picked Mario"

"I thinking was going to pick him"

"Well you thought too late now get over it and play as the blue guy or something"

"Fine then I will" Sonic giving up and sighed "He has a better colour scheme anyway" He mumbled irritated.

"Is anyone playing as Luigi" Tails jumped in to try and stop the fight.

"No" They both said in unison.

The tailed fox just heaved a sigh and then chose Yellow Toad instead*.

"Finally let's start now" Sonic said pressing the 'Start Game' Button.

They watched the opening cutscene after it finished the Heroes asking questions such as.

"How did Bowser Jr and the other kids in the cake?"

"Why were they so slow to run after her?"

"It's Princess Peach's birthday!"

* * *

Anyway after all that they were finally prepared to actually the game with the level still loading.

"Ready Tails"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Ready Knux"

"No"

"Good now lets do this"

*10 minutes later*

"SONIC" Knuckles shouted agitated at the Blue Hedgehog again for stealing his power-up for the 5th time.

"I'm sorry, no need to be so touchy about it" Then Sonic had a realisation. "Tails where are you"

"There" he pointed to the screen where if you look closely, Yellow Toad was stuck in a bubble in the corner of the screen. "I honestly don't know how I got in there" He said rubbing his head in confusion.

So Sonic & Knuckles gladly continued the level with Tails' character on screen following slowly behind and soon enough were just at the end of the level and both of them jumped on to the platform at the same time, but Blue Toad (in game) jumped higher than Mario and onto his head, making Mario lose all momentum and fall to the ground while the toad dropped onto the flagpole and got a 1UP and finished the level by himself with Blue Toad doing a victory pose, Mario staring into the distance and Yellow roaming around the screen in a bubble.

And after all that Sonic was the only one smiling. "Wasn't that fun"

"We're never playing this game again" Tails sighed as he got up and left

"Agreed" Knuckles said bluntly and happily too as he walked out and slammed the door behind leaving Sonic behind alone in the now empty room.

He yawned loudly shaking his head and put his arms behind his head. "They've just have lost there faith in teamwork"

* * *

**Ha that was fun, I wanted to do something like this for a while- After seeing so many 2-4 Players runs of this game (TheRunawayGuys included) and how Nintendo tells we should all work together even though this gmae makes do the complete opposite, making it more fun to play and watch, so this is my take if the super power of teamwork of the Sonic Heroes could handle it... and they can't lol- Damn you Nintendo!**

***And no one paid attention to Weegee**

**Please Read & Review- What's going to happen next...? Like said it's up to you(just nothing uncanon thanks^^) **


	6. Halo Reach: Sonic Edition

**Halo Reach: Sonic The Hedgehog Edition Part 1**

"Alright, are you guys ready to play" Sonic said through his unique blue Xbox headset, ready to play a few friendly grudge matches with his 2 of best friends of shooting other endlessly using the sliver Xbox controller in his hands that only the company Microsoft could design.

"I'm ready" The two-tailed fox assured sitting next to him wearing a yellow headset on the sofa of his workshop with a controller his hand too. He had came back and play again after the teamwork incident* last time playing all together, but decided to come back anyways.

"Yes, now can we get started" A still kind of irritated echidna with his red headset with is won Xbox on Angel Island (which somehow has internet connection, but this the Sonic Universe so lets not question it)

"Alright"

* * *

"Oh, man" The cries coming from Sonic this time as he couldn't catch a break in the almost infinity amount of matches they have been playing. Knuckles have ways of seeking up behind him and cheap shots, amour locking (Halo Reach thing- I don't play, so don't flame me*) or making him 'accidently' kill himself. To him he thought he had it coming as revenge for earlier, but Tails timidly going along with Knuckles plan of 'Revenge on Sonic' definitely wasn't evening out his chances in winning.

* * *

**Requested By Maverickhunter1996**

** Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting of me-This was realllyyy short and pretty rushed, but hey, it's all I could think of, for part 1 anyway, but don't worry the next part will be longer and more entertaining. **

***Read the last chapter to get the point and setting of this one this one.**

***I don't play shooters at all (Only Nintendo in my house with only Sonic as an exception!) and when I play at my friend's house and I suck at Modern Warfare- Yeah, I'm not in denial, I know I'm a noob.**

**Please Read & Review- As we continue Sonic's adventure (Ha-ha-Get the pun?) through the world of Halo Reach, but any suggestions, I'm all ears to.**


	7. Open Your Heart Chaos

**Open Your Heart**

_Thunder, rain, and lightning  
Danger, water rising  
Clamour, sirens wailing,  
It's such a bad sign_

Not even more than a step now getting back to Station Square after Chaos snatched the last emerald, now standing on a now destroyed building. I came to see and the whole town is getting flooded into oblivion. The water getting higher, rising, sinking the city with no end. The light blue sky everyone cherished replaced with a dark atmosphere sending down also harsh thunder, ruthless lightening and heavy rain from all corners and at this point not going to stop anytime soon. What was worse was the townspeople's- Adults, children crying for help, backed up with police sirens and ambulances trying to get everyone to safety.

And I knew I was pointing out the obvious, but I knew something was not right.

_Shadows of dark creatures  
Steel clouds floating in the air  
People run for shelter ,  
What's gonna happen to us!?_

I heard another sound of glass braking from a distance and saw it was coming from on of the building beside me already damaged, I could only see a shadowy figure, emerging from it, at first looking like just water spurting out of the building, but what took me by surprise was that it was then a head was shape shifted into ... monster.

_CHAOS!_

_All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake  
I see the chaos for everyone who are we, what can we do_

I recognized it, though taken aback by how large he had transformed* form he last one, big, but not GIANT. However I didn't have much time to think about that as the sound of Chaos' roar practically vibrated through the air and rubble making the ground rumble greatly, dark clouds surrounding the water monster as if on cue. Almost making me trip if I didn't steady myself. I remained calm still and I all I heard were screams from people, even louder than before trying to runaway form Chaos' wrath.

_'What can I do'_

_You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change_  
_Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose_

I heard a familiar quiet twinkling noise. I turned around to see a red dot flying towards me leaving a trail of sparkles. I put out my hand and its wings brushed against my gloves and hovered above it. I gasped.

_It's you _I remembered_. "_The one who sealed Chaos in the Master Emerald- Tikal_"_

She then flew a few feet away from me and after seeing a bright light I saw Tikal had changed into her true self as Tikal the echidna, the tribe girl I had a vision of earlier.

"My heart has always been inside of the Master Emerald, along with Chaos' and now he is filled with anger and sadness" She spoke. "And if it goes on he'll eventually destroy the world, like he did before" She said warily.

Suddenly Chaos roared again and all 7 Chaos Emeralds scattered away from him making drop to the ground and making Tikal even more troubled. "Look he absorbed the Emeralds power- He must be sealed in the Master Emerald NOW"

"How can that help" I asked with concern. "That won't change how he feels inside, will it"

"His heart will still remain in turmoil and his anger won't just vanish- He'll just be trapped forever!"

"What choice do we have" Tikal replied knowing their only option.

I clenched my fists. "Hey, Sonic" Called a familiar feminine voice running towards me, I turned around to see who it was.

"Amy" I said surprised.

"Here take this" She pulled up a grey- looking Chaos Emerald in the palms of her hand with all the power sucked out of it by Chaos. I was then distracted by the sound of footsteps and turned my head to my best friend, my favourite knucklehead and the unexpectedly the big cat I met before on the Egg carrier that I could now see was happily reunited with his pet frog was holding a Chaos Emerald in his hand too.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Tails spoke up with another energy sucked emerald in his hand. "Chaos only used the negative power of the emeralds", "Sonic you should be able to harness their real power" He explained.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think Tails might be right about this" Knuckles confessed whilst grasping two more emeralds.

"GO SONIC*"

"YEAH SONIC"

"SONIC"

"SONIC" Their cheers getting louder as more people joined into a full on chant and kept on going.

"Negative forces aren't the only to empower the Chaos Emeralds" Tails continued. "Our positive feelings towards each can make them work*"

"Our hearts together can form awesome power"

_Can't hold on much longer - but I will never let go I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - nor will I count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now I see what I've gotta do_

Suddenly all the Chaos Emeralds starting faintly glowing their particular colour and floating above my friends hands each on of them looking taken aback. They all soon started hovering towards me, choosing me as their chosen one as a yellow light surrounded me. I clenched my fist once more and closed my eyes, slowly feeling the power of all 7 Chaos Emeralds flow through my body, the experience so far being slightly painful, but didn't reject the Chaos energy, knowing by now that there was no turning back, but worried not how long this would go on. I however excluded all the negative thoughts, knowing also how the emeralds chose me and how this was my fight and no one else's, taking in what I had to do, still taking the emeralds energy opened my eyes, now red and a thought from inside me come to be.

_'Open your heart, it's gonna be alright'_

And in my new 'Super' golden form of awesomeness I flew into the dark sky and went to battle the God of destruction.

* * *

**And there wasn't a single casualty^^ **

**Requested by ME- I didn't get any requests last time, lets just hope I get more this time round!- School still hasn't started and I got a more to waste!**

**I had the idea form listen 'Open Your Heart' about million times by now; I'm getting obsessed with songfics aren't I? Combined with my Sonic Adventure fetish (and if you noticed a bit of Sonic X- If you know what part I'm talking about) And I think I did a pretty good job, descriptive wise **

**This was going to be slightly longer, but I'm going back to school in about a week or so and I wanted this to be the last or second to last if I can write the Olympics story(check it out^^) fast enough. **

**Also another excuse- I had to babysit my 7 year-old cousin who is stay at my house for over a week, the job would be easy... if he could speak English*sigh*The jobs my parents give me these days I swear- Try teaching him how to play Mario & Sonic Games, didn't work out-_-**

***YEAH, I'M A RANDOM BACKGROUND CHARACTER!**

***Friendship? - Superpower Of Teamwork- Power of Disney - Plot Convenience and the list goes on.**

**Please Read & Review- What happens next... it's up to you (Any character, any plot- (canon) hmm, I like that catchpharse^^)**

**I don't own Sonic Series**


	8. How The Faker Got Into Limbo

**How did you get into Generations, Faker?**

"I cannot believe I'm doing this" A certain black hedgehog grunted as he casually 'walked' for the first time through the grasslands. On his merry way to a blue faker's birthday party in solitude with some muttered commentary of complaints by himself. He was pretty much force by all of his on quote 'friends' to come to the party for practical much all the petty and annoying reasons they all as one annoying group of people possibly could think of. He could have easily said no to them, but... damn Cream's cuteness.

So he was on his unhappily way through the large beautiful zone of Green hills with the sun shining bright in the sky until a sound banged into his ear drums.

"What!" Was all he yelled before the impact of sound waves sent his body skyrocketing into a nearby tree*. He slowly and painfully got up and instinctively got into a fighting position, looking around in a rotating circle for the person who stupidly even attempted to attack him until a loud growl of terror got his attention and in turn, Shadow gave out a quiet gasp. Before him was a creature, that out of all of his misadventures, had never seen anything like this before, as he saw a giant ghostly being with clock gears sticking out of it.

"Hmm you asked for it" He shouted in anger as he jumped to the height of the mysterious creature's black beady eyes of the he charged up his special and famous attack. "CHAOS...Bla... Ugh!" He was interrupted by another one of colossus' loud _RAWR's_ and was merely tossed aside back to the grassy ground by the fiend without a care in the world. He groaned in slight pain and tried to move his head upwards and using his mixed vision saw a feint image of the ghostly monster with clock gears once more, the little effort of squinting his eyes. It was hurting him. He was the Ultimate Lifeform, has the all power of Chaos and yet, taken down so easily, but all he could do was droopily close his eyes in defeat.

* * *

"WHERE AM I" He yelled aloud, after how long it has been hopefully the being responsible for trapping the Ultimate Lifeform in... wherever this is... this white world. Whatever _time_ it was. How did he get here? But then he remembered the battle with the strange creature earlier.

He growled in irritation at the foggy memory of the monster simply taking him down with one simple hit- pathetic.

Though he seemed to then take his attention to the fact that he didn't appear to have taken damage from the battle prior. He was felt perfectly normal and it was if the fight never happened. However another detail managed to grab his attention.

He had a Chaos Emerald.

Shadow had no time think over this plot twist as a familiar faker came in to his path.

"Finally I made it up heree... heyy Shadow" The blue hedgehog said with his trademark simile and attitude, not even questioning how Shadow just magically got here too. "How did you get here?" The fact that Sonic was here in this white world also confused Shadow, although he was a little relived that he wasn't the only one, but was worried about who else he knew could be sucked into here too, but still said nothing.

"So Shadow- I kinda need that Emerald your holding soo..."

Then the Ultimate Lifeform had an idea- He may as well do something fun whilst he was in the white world.

"You're finally here, Sonic. I don't where we are, nor do I care, but this is where I finish you" He challenged his rival with a sly grin.

"Whatever you say Shadow" The normal level of cockiness in his voice that annoyed Shadow to death was still there even now.

"Alright bring it on!"

**Aftermath**

"Hey, Shadow thanks for that fourth _damn_ Chaos Emerald"

"Don't worry you've got this Sonic*" And Sonic gets punched in the face for his insolence.

* * *

**So that's how Shadow came into Generations... huh- That makes me wonder how Silver got into limbo too. Galexia eat your heart out with this plot hole!  
**

**Requested by ****_one _****of the Ultimate Shadow Fangirls I know-(****don't worry ****I know there a more of you) -Luna The Hedgehog- I picked one of 3 and did this... I think I did this wrong I'm not sure, but I hope you like it anyway!^^**

***The cutscene before the final boss has Shadow saying that line and well... memes were created. **

**Please Read & Review- As we... do whatever the reviewers what I guess! **

**I don't own Sonic Series **


End file.
